Safe At Last
by markaleen
Summary: A FanFic based off/after of the 1982 movie Hanky Panky.


**NOTE- I do NOT own any of the character or media of Hanky Panky. All rights go to the people who made the movie. I am not making money from these stories.**

**This is my first FF based on a movie. Another thing that made this difficult is that I really do not understand the ending to the movie. It just has no point and is basically a cliffhanger. Oh well. Enjoy!**

**I dedicate this story to Gilda Radner who's twenty-second anniversary of her death is on Friday, May 20th. Thanks for all the laughs and inspiration Gilda.**

**~markaleen**

* * *

><p>Finally, the danger was all over. The people trying to kill them, the other people trying to kill them, or at least get the tape that had top secret information were gone. Michael didn't want to go back to New York. Not yet anyway. He wanted things to cool down first. Besides, it would be nice to have some relaxing time with Kate. He never expected that tickets to the circus would change his life forever. He never would have met Janet Dunn, he never would have been kidnapped by Ransom, but, he also would have never found Kate. She was a wonderful woman. She was sweet, she was kind, and she was beautiful. He never told her but he was in love from the beginning. Well, at least after he found out that she wasn't a burglar. Maybe she wasn't honest with him from the start but her reason was understandable. Who knows what it was but they were definitely in love. Kate loved the excitement. Her only intention at the beginning was finding out who drove her brother to kill himself. She too liked Michael right away. Maybe he wasn't the greatest looking man but he definitely wasn't unattractive. Those baby blue eyes of his made her heart melt. He was charming, caring, and certainly brave. (Except when it comes to landing a plane when the pilot suddenly dies.) True, he could be eccentric at times but it always made her smile.<p>

They were safe at Kate's house in Maine. It was such a relief knowing that no one was looking for them. There was no feeling that they were being followed, or watched. It was just the two of them, alone.

They sat on the couch with the fire going. They sipped their wine as they talked. There was still a lot for them to find out about each other even though it felt like they've known each other forever. Eventually there was silence and they both gave each other a look. The both knew what it meant. Kate stood up and took his hand then led him upstairs to her bedroom. Nothing was said between them. All they did was look at each other and smile. Kate pulled Michael close to her. He started kissing her neck which was something she loved. She slowly ran her hands down his back. They sat down on the bed and kissed. Slowly, they undressed each other. After, they lay down on the bed and started to make love. It was even better knowing that they were safe. All that stress wasn't interfering. Also, now that they knew each other a little better, they could really express themselves. They didn't want to hold back. And they sure didn't. Afterwards, they lay in bed holding each other.

"You were great Michael." She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Thanks, you know you were great yourself." He kissed her forehead.

"So what do we do now?" Kate asked innocently.

"What do you mean? You want to go again?" he chuckled.

"No… though I wouldn't object… but I mean, what are we going to do? Are we going to stay here in Maine, or are we going to go back to New York? Or are we going to go to a whole new place?"

"That's a good question. What do you want to do?"

"I'm game for anything as long as I'm with you. "

"Well… I was thinking we could stay here for a little bit. It's such a nice house. I can get some work around here; we can start to put some money away who knows?"

She again smiled and quietly said as she tried to get closer to him, "I like that idea."

They were quiet for a few moments, then Michael spoke again, "There is one more thing… I don't know if you would agree to it or not though."

She slightly sat up, "What's that?"

Michael gently put his hand on her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I was wondering if… if you'd marry me?"

Kate was silent, marriage had never occurred to her. Actually, it kind of felt like she was married to him. Tears fell from her eyes as she answered, "Oh Michael… for real? You want to marry me?"

"Of course I do! I love you so much Kate. Even in the short time we've known each other we've been through so much together. Everything feels so right."

"Oh, of course I will marry you! Everything _does _feel right. I love you too, more than I've ever loved anyone before." She kissed him as hard as she could.

They didn't want to waste time. The next day they got a marriage license and were married two days later. They both agreed that they wouldn't go anywhere for the honeymoon right away. They had had their share of traveling for awhile.

Simple, yes. But also the start of a great life together.

The End.


End file.
